


Number One

by dog2467



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dog2467/pseuds/dog2467
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work on here, and more of a test than anything else. I am aware I am not the best at writing, but recently finished the anime and was crushed greatly. I know there is a lot of fanfictions where they meet again, but I honestly don't care what happens as long as the two of them find their way back to one another. Anyway, enjoy and please give feedback! And maybe help me a little bit? I'm still not familiar with the site . . .<br/>Anyways, have fun reading!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Number One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here, and more of a test than anything else. I am aware I am not the best at writing, but recently finished the anime and was crushed greatly. I know there is a lot of fanfictions where they meet again, but I honestly don't care what happens as long as the two of them find their way back to one another. Anyway, enjoy and please give feedback! And maybe help me a little bit? I'm still not familiar with the site . . .  
> Anyways, have fun reading!

      A simple pencil balanced on the young male’s nose, his arms held out for balance. His eyes held pure concentration as it wobbled on his nose, back and forth. This boy was well known around Whale Island; having the name of Gon Freecss.  
     He was a simple man, never went out of the way to do something. He never took any jobs from the Hunter Association. All he did was, well, sit in his room.  
Life was different without the assassin by his side; the white haired boy, Killua Zoldyck. They stuck to one another like glue, knowing not of what it was like to be separated from one another. But, that was all just in the past as the two had not seen one another for almost two years.  
     Killua was off with his sister, Alluka. His number one person, Gon standing far behind in second. The day he was told that, his world seemed to be crushed down. He smiled big, sure, but that didn’t mean he felt the same inside.  
     Gon could only wonder what he was doing now. How many adventures has he gone on? Has he met anyone? A girl maybe? Does he look different?  
What he mostly wanted to know was a simple, “Has any feelings for me changed in these years apart?”  
     For some reason, in these two years, they had no connections at all. They hadn’t conversed in any way or form, which is what really hurt the poor black haired boy.  
All he could do was sigh as the pencil feel off his nose. He rested his chin on his hand as he stared out the window of his room, “You’ll always be my number one.”  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
     A small groan came from a pale boy. He lazily laid down on the hotel’s bed, staring out the window. It had been at least a year since he last saw his cheerful friend. He always wondered what he was doing; maybe taking a bunch of jobs from the Hunter Association.  
     Killua clicked his tongue, wondering what the date was. The only thing he knew that could tell him was his phone, which he had no clue of where it was. Popping a piece of chocolate into his mouth, he jumped off the bed and looked around for his device.  
     “Onii-chan?” A light voice said, “What are you doing?”  
     Killua looked up from where he was at, only to see Alluka holding a confused, yet happy expression. He briefly smiled at her, “Looking for my phone. Do you know where it went?”  
     She gave a soft shake of the head before jumping up and down, running to her older brother, “Onii-chan! You must come with me. It’s absolutely beautiful outside today. We can look for your phone later, but for now can you come with me?”  
     No matter how cold he could be at times, there was no possible way he could deny her adorable face. With a playful grunt, he muttered a “sure” before being violently pulled by Alluka out the hotel.  
     And indeed, she was right. It was beautiful outside; birds were happily chirping as the sun beat down on the two Zoldycks.  
     At this moment, an image of Gon flashed through his eyes. The way his smile brightened up the room. The way he would warmly grab your hand and never let go. Gon shined so radiantly sometimes it hurt him.  
     Ever since splitting, Killua couldn’t sleep at night. Sure, he could last several days with no rest, but he couldn’t handle getting no sleep at all in his life. He had no knowing how his best friend was doing. For all he knew, he could be dead by now.  
     That never stopped him though, it never stopped him from imagining the next time they would meet up. He always questioned how straight forward he should be. Being Hunters, you never knew when you were going to die, so it was better to just honestly tell someone something right away. It was complicated. Killua had no clue on how he was going to tell the boy. He had no idea how he was going to tell him three simple words, “I love you.”  
     “Isn’t it nice April is over?” Alluka grinned as she grabbed onto his sleeve, awakening the white haired male from his daydream. He was about to smile at her, before he realized what she said.  
     “Alluka, what day is it?” Killua frantically asked.  
     “Why, it’s May 2nd!”  
     “Alluka . . .”  
     “Yes, Onii-chan?”  
     “There’s a certain someone I need to see again by May 5th.”  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
     “Happy 16th Birthday, Gon!” Mito exclaimed, beaming at the young boy.  
     Minutes before he had been daydreaming like usual, before a knock had come on the door. That had been when Mito-san and his Grandmother greeted him with a small cupcake and wished him a happy birthday.  
     Gon cheerfully laughed and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, “I almost forgot!” He gratefully took the cupcake, making no complaints of not getting anything else.  
     Mito-san and the Grandmother looked at each other before pulling the poor boy out of the house. Gon was fairly surprised by this and stared at the two as the waved bye to him at the door. “We have a big surprise for you, but we can’t get it ready while you’re here. Come back at around four and it should be ready.” Mito said to him, giggling to herself knowing what the surprise was.  
     Gon made no complaints as he walked into the forest now to far by. There was not much to do, not without his fishing rod. During the hours he was gone, he had sat down and ate his cupcake he got. He climbed trees and swung around like a little monkey.  
     He wondered what the surprise was. Did he really need to leave? All they had to be doing was setting up some decorations and getting out cake, nothing really needed for him to leave.  
     A tired sigh came from him as he decided just to wait for later, it wasn’t too far away after all.  
     Once it had turned four o’clock, the new sixteen year old strutted back to his home, bouncing with every step. When he arrived to the front door, he took a deep breath. With no hesitation, he shot the door open and shouted, “I’m home!”  
     “Happy Birthday, Gon!” Two new voices said as they shot little streamers into the air.  
     Gon wouldn’t, no, he couldn’t move. He stared, and stared, before his whole body started shaking. He took a deep breath as tears streamed down his face, “Killua!”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to cut this up into two chapters cause I can. Next chapter may be updated soon!


End file.
